


Love Foolish

by LavenderSana



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Depression, Memories, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Relapses, Romance, Songfic, Twice Songfic, Unrequited Love, Zodiac Curse (Fruits Basket), toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSana/pseuds/LavenderSana
Summary: All she wanted was happiness.And he? He hated it and wanted nothing from it.Yuihiso Sohma, outside family member and former nursing student. She had been fleeing from her family and her past, until her Mom's passing away. Now, she must go home, face her father, and face her betrothed fiancé. All odds seemed stacked against her, until she begins to work for him, Hatori Sohma, the family doctor. A closed man for sure, but someone she can't help but falling for. Even though she knows there are things far greater than an arranged marriage that loom over the Sohma family.
Relationships: Sohma Hatori/Original Female Character(s), Sohma Hatori/Sohma Kana
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my Discord friends who stayed up late with me on New Years Eve and convinced me to develop this.

All that echoed through my mind and heart as I packed up my tiny apartment in Kitami, was how much I loved this place. My refuge, my escape from my parents and the rest of the Sohma family. For three years I haven't heard from any of them, from anyone back in Tokyo. I was free.

"She passed away in the early hours of dawn."

But that's not the case now. They told me I had to come home from the funeral, that it was time I grew up. He's been waiting faithfully for me to come back for the wedding. Since we were toddlers, Hanako and I were betrothed. It would be for the best that I married someone in the Inside Family. They would keep a good eye on me, that's for sure. 

Rain rushed hard against the train windows as we reached Tokyo. I think I would have preferred walking in the rain than driving back to the Estate with Hanako. Who insisted on picking me up. "Why does he even bother acting like we're a couple?" I mumble, scrolling aimlessly through my phone. He's nothing to me, but a pain. 

"The train will be arriving in Jushukin Station in 10 minutes. Please make sure you have all of your luggage before exiting the train." A computer voice says overheard. Ten more minutes until it's over. Ten minutes, enjoy them. 

There are so many things I've thought about on this train ride. So many ideas and memories to keep me busy from the looming future. But now, all there is, is a sad silence. My mind can't seem to comprehend anything else. Just the painful realization that I'm stuck. I could have stayed, in Kitami. But Hanako's parents would have cut my college money. So I'd have to take up a bunch of part-time jobs to pay the bills, and what a life that would have been. I couldn't have kept running from it.

Someone, a long time ago, once told me there was only so much running we could do before we tired out. That eventually we'd have to face what we were running from, whether we liked it or not. I guess that time is now. Clinching my jaw, the train slows join as it comes into a busy and bustling station. How I expect to find Hanako in this crowd, I have no clue. I speed-dial his number and place it to my ear as I drag my carry-on off the over-head luggage rack. "Pick up, pick up."

"You've reached Hanako Sohma's phone. If I'm not picking up, I've either lost my phone or am busy. Try calling again later and leave a message." The dial tone rings in my ears as his message ends. He had one job, one job, and he's failing at it.

How on earth does he think he'll be a good husband. Sighing I make my way through the crowd, continuing to dial, and re-dial his number, hoping I'll see him or he'll pick up. Finally, I give up and call my Father. My jaw tightens as he picks up and responds. "Yes, Yuihiso? What is it?"

"Uh hi, Father, Hanako isn't at the station." I bite my lower lip, feeling the skin crack.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Frustration beings to stem its way through my body. 

"Well, I was hoping you could maybe come to pick me up? Or send someone else to pick me up?" He's groaning over the phone, I can feel his unnecessary frustration towards me rising. What a lousy life I have, lousy parents, lousy fiancé. 

"Figure something out yourself, Yuihiso. I'm busy." He quickly hangs up, leaving ringing once more in my ear. 

Is there nothing good that's coming from me moving back? Will anything good actually come into being from this? 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time my taxi pulls up to the gates of the Sohma Estate, the rain has slacked off immensely. But I still have to walk a bit to get to Hanako's parents' house, which is where I'll be staying until the wedding. It's not too much of a hassle because then I get to take my time getting there.

Hanako still hasn't returned my calls. But that's fine, I don't need him to. I figured things out, without the help of anyone. This isn't surprising at this rate, since I left home, I've had to do everything on my own. 

I guess there is one thing I do like about being back at the Estate. How beautiful it is. There are few places that make me feel as much awe as I do at the estate. The trees, flowers, architecture. It's truly an art. A sigh leaves my mouth as I turn a corner getting closer to the house. The thought of spending my whole life here takes the beauty away, it drains the little life that this compound provided. I'm once again, feeling hollow. 

I pass a tall man, who I can feel staring oddly at me. And rightly so, who makes a girl drag a suitcase and a backpack down these stupid cobbled streets? My fiancé does, apparently. "Excuse me?" 

I turn slowly, trying not to bust my black heels anymore. "Are you talking to me?"

Slightly rolling his eyes, he replies, "Who else would I be talking to? Yes, you."

"Can I help you?" I shift my weight from one foot to another. He's a Sohma, he's probably safe.

"I should be the one asking you that. Do you need help with that suitcase of yours?" 

"Oh no," I chuckle, trying to play it off. "Don't worry about it, I'm near to my location."

"Are you staying here, with a Sohma member?" 

"Yes, I'm staying with Hanako Sohma's parents. So I'll be fine, the house is just a block further." 

"It gets pretty bad on that street. Let me help you." He comes up and takes the suitcase handle out of my hand. The warmth from them feels nice on this cold night. Especially since I feel frozen.

"I'm Yuihiso Sohma, by the way," I tell him as we continue down the street.

"Dr. Hatori Sohma." He's a doctor? Wow, even in medical school all the guys I knew were bland looking, or if they did look good, they were already married or something. He's probably married with his looks. 

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Sohma." I can't just say that, I need to say something else. "I'm in medical school myself, or I was."

The agreement Hanako and I had had was that, I'd go to medical school and finish it, then we'd get married. But when my mother died, it was for some reason decided that I had to cut medical school short and get married. Maybe one day I'll finish it. "What do you mean, was?"

"Oh, well I've moved back to the Sohma Estate because I'm getting married. And I told my fiancé that after we were married, I'd stop school to be just a normal stay at home wife like he wants." I explain. It feels weird telling just a random stranger this, but we are family. To some extent...

"I see." We're quiet for the rest of the way to the house. But I am very glad he's here to take my suitcase because he was right, the road got worse and we had to climb the flight of steps. 

"Well, this is me!" I gesture to the cold house that is my new home for the next who knows how long. "Thank you for walking me here, you really didn't have to do that."

"It was getting late, so I just wanted to make sure you made it to your destination safely." He begins to turn to leave but pauses. "Yuihiso, I hope that things get better with your fiancé." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Hatori was meaning by that final sentence? Do you think things with Hanako and Yuihiso will be better in the end? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to let you guys know, I will be posting two chapters a week. One on Wednesdays and one on Sunday. Or at least I'll try too. But that means the chapters will not be quite as long as they tend to be.   
> I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I have big plans for it!

“Oh, there you are, Yuihiso. I was wondering when you’d show up.” Tsuku, Hanako’s mother, says as I enter the home, let in by a maid.

“I’m sorry I was so late, I had to take a taxi since Hanako never came to the station.” I bow quickly in her presence. Such a cold woman. How do I expect to spend the rest of her life with her constantly being over my shoulder, judging me coldly?

“It’s fine. We’re just glad you’re finally here to marry Hanako. Honestly, I don’t know why you decided to pursue that silly dream of yours. If I were you, I would have married him quicker.” Good to know that you hate me, you could just say it outright. I think that would have been less of a blow than you trying to lie through your teeth.

“Of course,” I grit my teeth and clench my backpack strap until I can feel it cutting into my skin.

“Aye, come take Yuihiso’s stuff.” She snaps at a young-looking maid. “And Chiyo, run a warm bath for her.”

Reluctantly I let the maid drag my stuff away, struggling under the weight of it. “Come this way, Yuihiso, I’ll show you to your room.”

Now she has plastered a smile on her face as she leads me through their ridiculously giant house. Who needs this much space when you only have one child, who happens to be an adult living on his own. Rich people problems, gross.

  
“So,” Hanako clears his throat as a silent dinner drags on. “Yuihiso, how was medical school fairing for you?”

“Oh, it was going just wonderfully until someone decided he wanted to get married.” I glare at him from across the table, my chopsticks tapping against my bowl like a bell.

He clears his throat again, beginning another attempt to make a conversation but I cut him off. “I just want to eat my dinner in peace, before I throw up listening to you.”

Hush fills the depressing table. Anxious glances from his mother and father to him, but he disregards them. "The funeral, is on the twenty-second? Correct?"

"Yes." I grind my teeth, acknowledging that it will just end up damaging my jaw and cracking my teeth.

"After that, will you begin the wedding preparations?" He asks, clicking his tongue against the top of his mouth. Goodness, I hate him, I hate the way he talks, the way he looks, everything about him, I hate.

"Whatever you want." I sigh, placing my chopsticks on-top of my bowl. "I'm going to bed."

Leaving the dining room I hear the muffled voices of his parents and him. They're arguing; what a delightful sound to my ears.

"Yuihiso?" He comes into my room without permission and settles on my bed. I am curled up on the hard desk chair, scowling at him.

"What do you want from me? What is it that you need to make this experience less painful for both of us?"

"You're only asking me this because you want to seem like the good guy in this situation, oh, and because your mother told you too."

"I'll ask you again," Anger builds up in him. "What. Do. You. Want. In. Order. For. This. To. Work."

"I want a job. If I'm doing something, anything related to nursing and my college degree I will work with your Mother, and I will plan for our wedding."

"Okay. I'll get you a job."

"No. I want to get the job myself." I demand. "It has to be something I want to do, and a job I worked for. Not you."

He looks at me, his eyes blazing with anger. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Leaving me once again in silence, I dive for my backpack where my precious laptop is. Not knowing where to start with job applications, I begin to look desperately for Dr. Hatori's email address. Maybe he could help me find something in the area, or maybe he'd offer me a job himself. I'm a great assistant to people I like, and he seemed very likable. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID I'D UPDATED ON WEDNESDAYS AND SUNDAYS BUT I CAN'T WAIT SO YOU GET WEDNESDAYS AND SATURDAYS! ENJOY!

Sitting in Dr. Sohma's office, I can't help but imagine what it would be like for me to have a life like this. A professional office, with charts and files and medicine cabinets! Oh, that would be the life.

The only thing that sticks out as un-professional is a picture of a woman propped up on his desk. I was right Dr. Sohma must be in a relationship, with those looks and a good job. "Once again, thank you for having me over, Dr. Sohma."

"Of course, Ms. Yuihiso. When you emailed me, I was honestly surprised. Because when we had last spoken, I figured you were stopping everything medical-related." He admitted, sitting down in his chair across from me.

"That was what I thought was going to happen, but my fiance and I argued. The terms we came to after it was that if I got a job, then I'd focus on planning the wedding." I explain. 

"Before we continue, would you like something to drink? Maybe tea?" He asks, towering over me as he stands up. 

"Oh no, I don't drink tea. But if you have coffee, then I'd love that." Crossing my legs, I tell him.

"I should still have something if you'll wait here a bit." 

Being alone, I let my brain process him. Hatori. Since we first met, I have been captivated by his presence. He's gentle, knowledgeable, and straight-forward, everything I wish to be. Wait, why am I indicating to him just as Hatori? I barely know him, less alone at a first name basis with him! He's above me, in both status and age!

"Here you go, coffee. I forgot to ask if you wanted anything in it, so I just left it black." He hands me a mug that in appearance imitates marble stone. My fingers slightly graze his as I take it from him, making a thought suddenly dances through my mind before I push it out.

"Oh, this is just fine. Black is my favorite type of coffee." I take a quick sip, noticing that it tastes old and dusty almost instantly. "It wakes me up because it'll like facing my life in a cup; bitter." 

Making a quizzical facial expression at my brief laughter, he quickly gets back to talking. "While I'm sure you'd be a good, hard worker, Ms. Yuihiso, the problem you run into is that you did not complete your Nursing Program. So that will shut many opportunities for you."

"I'm aware that I don't need to have a proper nursing job. I want to do something medical-related." I nod my head, staring at my cup with utmost determination. "Even if it is something simple like a Community Health Worker. I have to put my expertise to use somehow."

His violet eyes flutter from his desk over to me as if he were deep in contemplation. Sighing, he rubs his forehead and begins to speak. "I might be able to give you a job working here as my assistant."

"As-as your assistant?" 

Me, working under the wonderful Dr. Sohma? That would be wonderful, and I'm sure Hanako would be grateful to know that I was working in the family. 

"Are you sure that would be fine? That I wouldn't be a burden?" I frantically ask. "I could work somewhere else if it were easier."

"Let me just speak to the family head, Akito, then I'll get back to you." He looks up from his mug of tea. His hands clasped around it so that I can't see what's on it.

"Thank you, Dr. Sohma truly is one of the best things that has happened to me yet." Should I embrace him? No, that's too informal. Should I give him a handshake? What do I do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Sounds of bird song fill my ears as I push down on Dr. Sohma's doorbell. For the most part, one feels anxious on the first day of work. I don't. It's most likely because I'm just so relieved to be out of that horrid house.

"You're early." He tells me, sliding the door open. I look down at my watch and then back up at him.

"Oops." I giggle quickly and then clear my throat. "I didn't realize I was so early." 

It makes sense as to why his tie isn't tied yet. "Come in."

Following him through his house, we stop in the room, one before his own office. "This will be your office. My old assistant used to work here, so it only seems fit to put you in here as well." 

Who was his old assistant, I wonder. What happened to them? "I'm sure this will work for your accommodation?" 

"This will do just fine. Thank you." I say, trying not to fangirl over the large room I get to use.

"That panel there slides open, so that way you can easily access me. Also, the kitchen is just back up the hall on the right you can use it whenever you want." He explains.

If I knew him better, I would ramble on about how lovely all of this is, but I don't. "Thank you once again, Dr. Sohma."

"Please, Yuihiso, refer to me as Hatori. There's no need for such formalities."

"Oh, no! I couldn't just call you Hatori. I am your assistant, not you're equal. At least let me call you Dr. Hatori." I insist.

He shakes his head at my foolishness but agrees and sets me to work. All of my body still feels light as I get to work. Still working here doesn't feel real to me. Not having to be surrounded by Hanako and his family, even if it means working, is a hundred times better than what it had been.

My father has never been the warmest to me, but here at the funeral, he's like the Arctic Circle today. We've spoken but ten words to each other, for the most part, silence. It may be because yesterday at the Will Reading, we became aware that mother gave everything she could to me. Or maybe because yesterday at the Wake, everyone came to me to for their condolences instead of Father. 

"You know it isn't my fault that she left everything to me." I quietly hiss, placing a candle on Mother's alter. 

"Isn't it?" Another one from him.

"Maybe if the two of you hadn't had such an awful marriage, she would have left more to you." Next, a white lily. The flowers of death were easy enough to choose. Lilies, being her favorite flowers. 

"Yuihiso, it is the funeral, don't be so harsh." After placing the candles and flowers down, we move to the side for others to put theirs down.

Deciding to quiet down, I become shocked to see my employer here at the funeral. Dr. Hatori wasn't at the Wake, but that was, after all, a smaller ceremony. The funeral invitations were open to everyone in the Sohma family, but I didn't expect him to come.

Father gives off a humph, watching as Dr. Hatori places a lily down. From what I remember, he and the last family doctor got into some big argument over Mother's health, so it must still get on his nerves. "And you had to work for him." 

"He was the only person offering me a position, Father. I had to take what I could get." I distract myself by fumbling with my obi strings. 

"You should have just not taken a job." 

"What was that about not being uncivil?" I cut back. My eyes sting because once again, they are telling shouldn't work. I hate that they keep telling me this. Just let me work! It's what I want to do. They act like that by me working that I am killing them. 

I notice Dr. Hatori staring at us, and I quickly bow my head to tell him, "I'm sorry you have to witness this." 

"People are staring at us, Father. We must put on a good facade, even if we don't want to." I speak to him, trying to control my emotions. 

"I'm not a child." Yet, you have the temper of one.


	6. Chapter 6

For two weeks, I have been working with Dr. Hatori, but now that the funeral is over, I must also work on my wedding plans. They want a western one, but I had wanted a traditional one. They insist on sakura blossoms for a spring wedding, and I can't stand either of those things. We don't seem to be able to come to any compromises. 

I let out a worried sigh as I stack up paperwork. Weddings have never been my forte, neither was the planning of them. That's why I wanted it to be simple and traditional. "Yuihiso, someone's knocking on the door. Will you get that?"

"Huh! Oh, sure." I snap out of my frustrated trail of thought. "I'll go get that."

"TORI-SAN! IT'S MEEEEE, AYA!" I hear someone saying in a sing-song voice from the other side of the door. Wearily I open it to behold a very pale and very shiny person on the other side.

"You're not Tori-san! But you're not a maid either, who are you?" He gawks at me. 

After the initial blinding that came from him standing in direct sunlight, I get a better look at the man. He looks other-worldly like he stepped off the set of some K-Drama that takes place in a fantasy world. 

"Are you here to see Dr. Hatori? Do you have an appointment?" I blink rapidly, trying not to stare at him for too long.

"Why would I need to have an appointment to see my beloved!" He waves his arms around in a dramatic way. "NOW! You shall take me to Tori-san, and in return, I'll give you free fashion advice! Warning, you're doing it all wrong." 

As he storms into the house, I follow in suit, stopping in front of the mirror. I can't be that awful looking. "TORI-SAN, I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!"

I run back into the work area to see one of the most painful encounters go down in my life. "Well, I haven't Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my precious, Tori-san! Nothing wrong with that!" He gushes, wrapping his arms around Dr. Hatori, making him look extremely uncomfortable. "I wanted to let you know all that's been happening to me, but I couldn't just do it over the phone!"

"Yes, you could have." Dr. Hatori sighs. 

"No, I couldn't have!" He whines. 

"Ayame, I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time for your rambling, so you need to leave. Go see Shigure or something like that." Dr. Hatori pulls the lengthy man's arms off of him and gets back to his computer. "I'm a busy man Ayame. I don't have time for nonsense."

"But I wanted to ask you out for lunch! And then we could have had bonding time!" Ayame says, flopping down on the ground, pretending to cry.

"Maybe later."

"What about her?" He looks over to me, which ends up embarrassing me because I've been watching this whole scene go down. "Can I take her to lunch?"

"Do you even know who she is?" The Docter has a point. This man didn't introduce himself to me, nor have I to him. "Well?"

"Of course, I do! She's Ms. Shabby-Fashion-Sense!" Wow. Just, wow. 

"Excuse me! I have a name!" I speak up. "And my fashion sense isn't shabby. It's just normal workwear."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Shabby-Fashion-Sense! So, can I take her out to lunch? I'd love to give her a whole new look. She'd look good in pink, no! Purple! Gasp, like royalty."

What a rambling fool. And besides, don't I have a say in whether or not I go out to lunch with you? You aren't exactly giving off the friendliest impressions. "I don't think Yuihiso wants to go out to lunch with you. Besides, she also has a lot of work to do, and I'll need her to be here later when I have to take Akito to an appointment." 

"I'll have her back before then! Oh, Yuihiso, was that your name? I feel sorry for you, such a depressing name." If my Dad was the Arctic Circle to me at the funeral, this guy is the magma of Mt. Fuji. 

"Listen here, buddy. I don't want to go to lunch with you. And I have no intention of letting you give me a new "fashion sense". And if you make another rude comment towards me, I will snap you in two!" I hiss, snapping my pencil, which I had been sharpening, in half. 

Dang, only two weeks into my job, and I'm going to get fired. I shouldn't have snapped at Ayame. He's stupid, that's all, nothing personal, I'm sure.

"Wow, feisty. I like this girl, Tori-san." 

My face drops in disbelief. While Dr. Hatori facepalms in the most violent way possible. "You can't be serious."

"Darrr-ling! I'm always serious." Who is this guy? Why is he hanging around Dr. Hatori? Why is he so, so egotistic! Why is it this guy acts like that cliche gay friend from all those rom-coms?

"Ayame, I think it would be best if you left and came back another day. We don't have time for this nonsense." Dr. Hatori advises. He looks very weary as if he knows that if this guy stays here any longer, Ayame would say something that shouldn't be said. Well, more than what he's already said. 

"But-"

"Please." I've never seen Dr. Hatori have such an expression on his face. And it's too hard for me to even being to explain, to comprehend what it is. 

"I understand, Tori-san. I'll leave." Ayame begins to leave, but I feel bad about letting him go when he came all this way. 

"Ayame, I would love to go to lunch with you." I pipe up. It's either this or I go back to the house because I forgot to bring my lunch. And I should try to give this guy a chance.

"Really? Would you do that? You'd come to lunch with me!" His whole face lights up, like a child looking at a candy store. 

"Yeah, why not." I force a smile onto my face. "If that's fine with you, Doctor?" 

"You two go on, enjoy yourselves." He nods. 

"Wonderful! I'm going to take you to my favorite restaurant, and then I'll take you shopping for better clothes. You definitely could use some." He links my arm with his and steers me out of the work area.

I can't help but laugh as I watch Dr. Hatori roll his eyes as we leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll liked Ayame and her meeting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not posting on Wednesday! My mind had been raked clean of story ideas so I wasn't able to finish that chapter up in time but it's out now!

My arms are packed with papers and files as I trudge through the Main House, taking it to someone named Kureno Sohma. Hatori was going to do it himself, but he got called to make a house-visit, so I insisted on taking them.

"One more hall, then a right, and.... gosh, I've forgotten where I'm supposed to go!" I whine after failing to recount the instructions a maid gave me.

Slam!

While I fret about forgetting directions, I slam into someone, and now all the paperwork has fallen! Hatori is going to think I'm incompetent! He'll never assign me any task again!

"Oh dear, look at this mess." The person I slammed into says to me. "Here, let me help you."

"There's no need for that, sir! I'll clean it up, don't worry about it!" I quickly drop to the floor and start gathering up the paper.

"No, I should have been more careful. Here I'll help you." The man is much taller than I am, I'd say about the same size as Hanako, in both build and height. He's got gray hair, but he doesn't look like an elder. "Say... aren't you Hatori's assistant? Yuihiso?"

"I am Dr. Hatori's assistant. And you are?" I ask as he hands me a stack of brown-paper files.

"Shigure Sohma, a friend of Hatori's. I have wanted to come and meet you, but I'm a busy man." He tells me.

"Better late than never, I guess." I lightly chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. He peers at me with those odd eyes of his. I can't figure out if they're gray or green.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Ms. Yuihiso." He hands me the last papers, then swiftly turns away from me and leaves.

"What a strange man." I scoff, continuing down the hall. "With those stupid, creepy eyes of his."

I look up from the floor and notice that I am completely lost. "Maybe I should have just let Hatori do it when he got back."

The sounds of a sliding door opening reach my ears, making me turn around. "Hello???"

Is this some horror movie situation? Am I going to meet a ghost or whatnot? "My, my, I never get visitors in this area."

"Well, I'm just lost, so I didn't mean to come here." I gulp, looking at a woman who has very long, black hair and shifty, dark eyes. She is most definitely horror movie material.

"There you are, Ms. Yuihiso." Someone grabs my hand and drags me away from the woman. Her cold gaze following after me.

"In the future, you should listen carefully to the servants. Or allow them to escort you around the Main House until you get used to the layout. There are places off-limits to outside members of the family." I finally look to see who it is dragging me along. For a second, I had thought it was Shigure, but it isn't.

"Are you Kureno?" I quickly ask as both frustration and embarrassment fill me up.

"Yes, I am." He lets go of my hand and pushes a door open. "I'll take those papers. And to get back to the entrance, keep going down this hall until you reach a vacant kitchen, then turn right, and you'll end up right back at the entrance."

"Who was that, or what was that? Am I allowed to ask that...?" I ask him as he takes everything out of my arm.

"It doesn't concern you. And please, don't speak to anyone about what you saw today, Ms. Yuihiso." A friend of mine once told me that you could tell a lot about a person through their eyes. However, the three people I have met today have confused me. Their eyes are dark and distant, almost like a secret is being held over the whole Main Family, something I am not permitted to learn.

"I understand. It was, uh, nice to meet you." I say out of instinct.

"The same to you." But I know he does not mean it.

As I leave the Main House, headed back to Hatori's, I try to wrap my head around what happened. I've always known there was something creepy about the Main Family, but I didn't realize it was this bone-chilling.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't get much sleep last night. I was having the oddest dreams ever. I suspect it was because of the events of yesterday. I keep seeing those dark eyes of that woman. "Yuihiso, why don't we take off early today and go get something to drink?"

"Oh, you sure that would be okay?" I ask Hatori. Yes, I'm calling him just Hatori, mostly because when I accidentally said it in front of Hanako, he gave me such a funny face. 

"Sure, why not. You look like something's bothering you." Pushing away from my desk, I clear my throat.

"It's nothing. I didn't get much rest last night, nothing big." Hold my tongue is a specialty of mine. Plenty of people in my life have just waited for me to step out of line, so I had to learn. Although the circumstances of this time are not the usual, I made a promise.

"You should try drinking chamomile tea before going to bed with honey." He suggests as we pull on our coats. "Or stretching. Did you notice if it were something physical or mental?"

"I had a couple of bad dreams. With time they'll go away." I shrug, placing my feet into my heels. 

He mutters something as he ties his loafers. I can't make out what he said, but I know he said something. "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just verbal processing." He's most obviously bluffing, but I don't push.

The road we take is one I've never taken before. By the look of the broken up bricks, I can tell it's much less traveled on. "Where are you taking me, Hatori?" 

"It's quicker if we go this way than through the main gate." I must remind myself not to think foul words about him as he is my boss. Plus, he's taking me out for drinks! Who can complain about that?

"Watch your step. There are a lot of roots here. And you're in heels." 

"Huh?" I feel my feet get caught on something, and gravity has gotten a hold of me. In fear, I let out a shriek. But as I reach the ground, I am greeted with a puff of purple and blue smoke. "Heh?"

"Ha-Hatori? Where'd you go?" I look around, noticing that my boss is absent. I look down at the ground, ready to push myself up, except there are clothes in between my hands and the dirt. There shouldn't be-

"A SEAHORSE!?!?!?! DID HATORI TRANSFORM INTO A SEAHORSE!" No, surely not. My boss didn't transform into an eight-inch long sea-creature, did he?

As I gawk at the sight, unable to comprehend what on earth has happened, the smoke appears. "Well, that was most unpleasant." 

Heat fills my face up, turning me into what I can only imagine, a radish. "Hatori, you're nude."

I've never seen his bare-arms, less alone his whole bare body. "Then stop looking."

"Right." I turn around, taking in the fact that I saw all of it, every last part of my boss's body. Why is this shocking me so much? I'm a nursing student! 

"Well, that was a short-lived career of yours." He comments. "Sadly."

"What do you mean?" I look over my shoulder to look at him as he ties his tie. 

Is he crying? "Hatori?"

"The Sohma family has many secrets that certain people aren't supposed to know. The curse of the Zodiacs happens to be one of them." I'm ninety-nine percent sure he's crying, and if he isn't, I'll eat the shoe that made me fall. "I'm afraid we won't be going out for drinks."

Dammit, he's not crying, time to eat my shoe. "Wait, Hatori! You have to tell me, what does this mean? What's going to happen to me because I found out." 

Are his eyes twitching? Just fricking cry already, Hatori! "If Akito does not say otherwise, you're memories will be erased."

"What? Erased? You people can't just trust someone to keep a secret?" I thought this family was eerie. I was wrong. They're just weird and have trust issues. 

"Yuihiso, I don't have authority over this situation. Whatever Akito determines is the best, for the safety of those cursed by the Zodiac, then I must follow those rules. Even if it means hurting you in the process." He lashes out at me, with his thorax rising and falling as his heart pumping more blood from the anger. 

"I'm taking you home." He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Truly, I am sorry on your behalf, Yuihiso. You've been a great employee, and I'm sure Ayame will be sad to see you go." 

Whether he does it consciously or not, his hand is intertwined with mine the whole walk back to my house. Part of my wonders if he does it because he has to keep me from running off and telling the entire world his secret. But it feels nice. 

"Hanako." I rip my hand out of his as we reach the house, where my fiance is sitting reading the newspaper. "You don't usually come here at this time."

"You're right. I don't. And neither do you." Is he trying to tell me that he saw Hatori and me holding hands and thinks we're dating? "Doctor."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuihiso."

"Of course, Dr. Hatori." Right as I was beginning to call him only by his first name, I'm going to have all of my memories of him erased. "Thank you." 

He quickly hurries away, leaving a cold tension between Hanako and me. "Are the two of you dating?" He doesn't even bother looking up from his newspaper when addressing me.

"No."

"Then why were you holding hands?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't a clue." Why does Hatori choose to enchant me with his ways when I must forget him? God, I would have been better off if I had never met him than receive a lick of warmth and wanting right at the tail end. 

"Come inside, Yuihiso, you could use a bit of a drink." When Hanako finally looks at me, face to face, all I see is exhaustion. 

He holds the door open for me, and all I wish is for him to continue to act like this towards me. The hostility is so low you can only feel it if you try. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

The dawn is illuminated on my face as I pray that I won't have to lose all of my memories of Hatori. He was the only good thing about living here at the Estate, oh and now the weird Kindness-Spell that has seemed befallen on Hanako. "God! If you exist, don't take this away from me! I can't take the rest of this stupid family." 

The sliding door of the room next to me opens up to relieve Hanako glaring at me. "Some of us have work today! You know that?!?!?"

"Oh, shut your yapping! You should have already been awake! And what happened to you being nice to me!" I bark back at him.

"It's six- oh wait, I was supposed to be awake already. Huh." He shuffles back into his room, embarrassed, leaving me with a feeling of victory. Maybe this means luck is on my side! Or God, or whatever. 

"Serves him right for trying to mess with me. If only I could do something like that to the Family Head! Then I'd get to keep my memories!" Trying to cheer me up, I say. "Ah, who am I kidding. The Family Head is probably some insane psychopath who wants to have my head for dinner." 

I lay back down on the wooden patio and pout. 

But before I can let the pouting commence, I hear a knock on my door. "Excuse me, Ms. Yuihiso, the Family Head has called on you. I'm here to prepare you."

"Prepare me?" I sit up and let my eyes trail her as she moves to the closet and pulls out my dress-suit from the funeral dinner. Black and drab and sobering. I guess it would be fitting to meet the Family Head looking like I was attending a funeral. Well, in some ways, it is a funeral, for the memories I'm losing. 

"You are to wear black and have your hair done up. No makeup." She lays out some pantyhose and grabs my nice black heels, the only heels which I haven't managed to scuff up. "And I assume you can still sit on your knees?"

I nod as she flicks off some dust off the suit jacket. "Good. Be ready in ten minutes to leave." 

Parts of me only feel more scared as it's much clearer that this is something I must take seriously. If I take one step out of line, then I can kiss my memories goodbye. So I should do that now because I know myself well enough to say I take the wrong steps all the time without even trying. 

If the Main House didn't already send shivers up my spine every time I saw it, it does now. The sky is no longer bright but a shade of gray, making the house look eerie. "Your imagination is just taking over, Yuihiso. It isn't that bad." I tell myself.

However, my words do not call me down. If anything, they just rial me up more. My imagination, threatening me with terrible scenes, the kind that only leaves you with scars. 

The car comes to a halt in front of the steps, and a solemn elder is standing in front of the door waiting for me. I click the door open and carefully tread up the stairs, the woman keeping a keen eye on me, confirming my thoughts from earlier. "Akito is waiting for you just inside." 

Do I speak, or do I nod? What must I do? "Of course." 

I can feel the eyes of everyone we pass staring at me, with the weight of being watched pounding into me even more. "I see you followed the rules given. We were worried you were going to be difficult." 

Refusing to reply, I ponder on who "we" is. Does the woman mean the Akito, the Family Head, or someone else? 

Rounding the corner, Shigure and Hatori are both coming out of a dark room, Hatori refuses to make eye contact with me, but Shigure is staring me down. 

"You can leave, Robari. We'll take care of her from here." Shigure says to the woman. 

"Yes, Mr. Shigure." She bows, but her eyes are focused on me. "Doctor. Yuihiso." 

If I wanted to, I could have imagined that she was referring to me as Doctor Yuihiso, but that's foolishness. It's as clear as glass that I have failed to earn respect from anyone in the Sohma Family. 

"Just a quick run up Yuihiso for when you go in there, alone, hold your tongue. Also, as soon as you enter, bow on the ground and do so properly. Only speak to Akito if he speaks to you. Understood?" As Shigure tells me these things, Hatori silently walks away. "What, you aren't giving her any good luck wishes, Haa-san?" 

"May God be kind to you." He quietly says, turning to look at me, his violet eyes intruding into my own heart and mind. Will this be the last time I can look into them? Is this goodbye to the Hatori I've come to know?

I open my mouth to reply, but words refuse to come to me. I believe my whole body is beginning to go against me.

"I've told you all I can to prepare you for Akito. Now you must go on your own and face him." Shigure leans in closer to me so that I can feel his breath on my ear. "May God not eat you alive." 

He gives me one final look before retreating into another room. As for myself? I must now face the Family Head, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya'll think will happen in the next chapter? How will Yuihiso fair against Akito?  
> Find out on Wednesday!


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as I enter the dark and eerie room which the Family Head was waiting for me in, I dip down to the ground and bow. Eyes averted to the old tatami mats, which feel like they will crumble under me if I do anything wrong.

A cough, and a few steps later, a cold hand is running along the edges of my jawline. "Well, well, well. What do we have here." Akito yanks his hand so that I must look at him dead in the eye.

I've seen those eyes I know I have. I can't remember when. And then it hits me, that woman who I met the first time I came to the Main House. They mirror them so perfectly. "Aren't you just a peach." 

If only my heart would slow down, it's so racing so fast I worry it will explode. But there is nothing I can do to calm down. All of my instincts are telling me to run, but I cannot. 

"Tell me, Yuihiso, are you afraid of me?" He says, coughing into my face at the end. 

With lips quivering, I nod my head. What else is there to do when I dare not speak a word? 

Laughter erupts from the man, making him look even more insane. "And I thought you'd be a threat to me. No, you're just a sad, doormat woman who knows her place."

You mustn't act up, Yuihiso. Otherwise, you'll end up dead. I tell myself as the words of his sting me.

"Do you love Hatori?" Is what comes next from Akito. I get the impression that he acts as if he owns Hatori. And that he has an intense jealously. Or at least, that's what I think. 

"No," I gulp, "sir."

He eyes me as he backs away. The look on his face tells me to elaborate. 

"And even if I did, I would never act on those feelings. It would be wicked for me to do so. I am already engaged to a Sohma. And Hatori is my employer, that in itself would make a relationship and feelings disgraceful." So I do, I elaborate, hoping to add to my case. 

"Hmmm..." I plant my whole body back in a bowing position so that I won't have to look at those wicked and sickening eyes. "Did you say you were to be married to a Sohma?"

"Yes, Hanako Sohma. The family he belongs-"

"I know exactly who Hanako Sohma is. And I know of his family." He cuts me off. "Let me see..."

A laugh once again surfaces. This one is much quieter, which makes it all the more frightening. "I'll make a deal with you, one so that you can keep that pretty head of yours." 

"A deal?" I barely form the words. 

"Yes. You see, it would be unnecessary for me to have your memories wiped since you are to become a Main member soon enough. But, you must follow through that promise you made, to never act on any feelings of romance towards him. Otherwise, there might be some bloodstains on the floor. " He explains.

My whole body succumbs to trembling. I feel like a child who is about to receive punishment. But this is far greater than a parent threatening you with a few lashes. No, Akito speaks of death. 

"I understand."

"Leave. Now. And I will have people keeping an eye on you, Yuihiso. So remember the deal, and follow it." 

Outside of the room, I collapse onto the floor, trying my best not to cry. But fear has taken the better of me. "Well, that was quicker than I thought. And, from the looks of it, it went better too." 

"Better? Better than what? I just made a deal with the devil!" I whimper.

"Come, let's get you some tea and try to calm your nerves." He helps me up and takes me into another private room. 

"I was afraid that Akito was going to spill blood. Your blood, specifically." Pushing open some of the sliding doors to let in some cool air, he admits. 

"No, but he has threatened me with it." I croak. 

"Do you wish now that you had just had your memories suppressed?" His comment catches me off-guard. Do I? Do I wish I had never met Hatori? The only answer that keeps coming back to me is-

"No. I'm glad my memories have not suppressed. Hatori has given me some hope that things can get better for me. He has made me feel wanted, which is something I have not felt in a while." I admit.

"Well, then why don't you tell him you love him and marry him instead?" 

"Because then Akito would kill me. He told me I could keep my memories. More importantly, I could keep living if I didn't develop feelings towards Hatori or act on them." I cough out. 

"You weren't kidding. You did make a deal with the devil." Shigure smirks. "Akito plans on trapping you in this. You better hope Hanako will stay as loyal to you as you have to be now." 

"I should have let my memories go down the drain. Because even though I don't love Hatori, this whole situation just- Argh! I can't even explain it." I cry, flopping down on the table, head in my hands. 

"You don't have to explain it. I understand what you're trying to say. Akito's words of loving Hatori now makes your mind ponder over whether or not you like the man. But no matter how many times you say you don't, you can't help but feel like you do." Who is this man? Why does he seem to know everything about me?

A maid silent comes in and places tea on the table and leaves just as silently. "What does Akito want from me? I might not be the smartest human, but I can tell that I will end up used by him. That, that Akito sees me like a marionette." 

Laughter, so similar to the laugh of insanity from Akito, spills out of Shigure's mouth. I catch myself trembling, even more, making the cup in my hands shake like an earthquake. "You catch on quickly. I'm sure Akito will be furious to see that you aren't as easy to use."

I can't tell you any of the emotions racing through my veins, like the blood from my heart does. Why? Because they are unfamiliar to me. Which scares me so much, the cup of tea shatters in my hands.

Tea burns my legs and hands as it drips down over me, making my hands sting all the more, along with the cuts from the glass. However, the pain is not what phases me. Instead, it is the billion and one thoughts that run rampant in my brain.


	11. Chapter 11

Footsteps sound in my ear as I search through Hatori's office for the first aid kit. I'd be gone already, but my bag is at home. And no one in the Main House seemed to know where their first aid kit was. 

"What are you doing here, Yuihiso? I thought you'd go straight home after the meeting." Do I show him my hand? "And why are you rummaging through my stuff?" 

I stop searching and shyly show him my hand. At this point, the bleeding has calmed to a point where it'll cease any moment. But the cuts still sting, and the burns are tender. 

"Did Akito do this to you?" He makes a B-line to a cabinet pulling out his kit. 

"No. I shattered a cup of tea." He sits me down and opens the case, picking through the different bandages. 

"Are there any burns?" 

"Mild ones." I've observed the Doctor at work, but he's never needed to help me. So this will be an experience, seeing it first hand.

After moments of silence, of him cleaning my wounds, he speaks. But this time, his voice is hollow and haunting. "I didn't think that you would be able to leave Akito without a show starting." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Akito is quick to aggression and violence. The last time I went before him for such a serious matter, it ended with someone losing sight in one eye and the other broken mentally." 

"Is that what happened to her." I nod to the photograph of the woman on his desk. Many a time, I have asked him about it, but he never gave me an answer. "Why you never talk about her?"

His throat constricts as he silently gulps. Anxiety in his eyes. "Yes." 

"Yes?"

"Akito did move things along between me and Kana's relationship breaking. However, it was my fault she got hurt." I don't know the full story, but I can already see through the lies.

"I don't believe you." 

"You weren't there. You wouldn't know. Kana deserved better than what I could give her." He says, pulling the medical tape out.

I jerk my hand out of his reach in frustration at his words. "Somehow, I can't believe that."

"Well, it's not a matter of whether you believe that or not. It's the truth." He yanks my hand back, causing me to wince in pain. "I shouldn't have ever opened up to her."

Ripppp

"I should have known Akito was never going to say yes to marriage." 

I wince again. Hatori's harsh movements cause pressure to be applied right on one of the burns.

"And I couldn't have protected her either." He snaps. Finally, a whimper of pain escapes from my mouth from the pain on the burns. 

"You're hurting me." With my words, he drops my hand and stands up. His nostrils flare like a dragon. 

"Never. Mention. Kana. Again. And don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He hisses, walking away.

I'm at a loss for words. I don't know what to say! I know I need to speak to him, but I can't. "Don't I have a right to speak my mind?"

"Yes, I don't know all that happened between you and Kana and Akito. True. But I've come to know you and come to know that you are someone who cares. You tried to protect Kana, but it failed. That isn't your fault." I dig my claws in wounds, causing them to open back up. 

"Clean up after yourself. You can come back to work when you want to. But you don't need to be in any rush." His voice has softened, but the anger is still distinguishable. 

"I will."

"Any mail for me?" I ask, dropping onto a bar stool in the kitchen.

"No, why?" Tsuku sniffs, flipping gingerly through a catalog. 

"Just wondering." Puffing air out, I say. 

"You know, I've gone over color swatches for the wedding. And I was thinking, what about yellow?" I've already gone through enough today. There is no possible way I could begin to think about anything wedding related.

"I hate that more than pink in the spring." I drag myself off the stool and walk over to the fridge.

"What happened to your hand?" 

"Just an accident. Nothing serious." Oh, lookie! I have takeout! 

"Hmph." The swoosh from the magazine page makes me pray she's not looking at wedding dresses. "Kana Sohma is back for the week. She came by earlier."

"Who?" Oh boy, sukiyaki!

"That girl you used to hang out with back in High School? Dr. Hatori's old assistant." I nearly drop my container of sukiyaki as the connection forms in my head. 

To say I have a bit of history with Kana is an understatement. I spent my whole childhood with Kana Sohma. Two years older than me, outside family member, her entire personality was being kind, my parents decided she'd be a good influence on me. So I spent almost every free day with her. Her stupid, cute, quirky personality drove me through the roof. 

The last time I spoke to Kana, is when she decided to go to medical school to help people. You would say it was foolish, but I had my reasons. Everyone applauded her for wanting to be "kind" and "caring." But when I told them I wanted to go to medical school, which was my plan long before she wanted to, they said I was foolish and a copycat. 

To connect the dots, that childhood Kana was Hatori's Kana ticks me off. How could she, of all people, be someone Hatori loved? 

"Is that so?" I slam the door of the microwave and violently type in the time. "What brings her back?"

"Well, I saw her mother last week, and she told me Kana has a serious boyfriend. So I suspect she's here for her parent's blessing." Tsuku acts like this is her daily routine, gossiping about family members and such. And knowing her, it probably is. 

"A pink, spring wedding sounds nice? Doesn't it?" I cut her off. Kana, you've already taken so much from me. I won't let you take wedding buzz from me. 

Spring and pink are some of my least favorite things in the world. But it's that or yellow in the summer. Blech

"Now that I think about pink and spring is so cliche. I want the women to talk about me. I mean you and Hanako." She says, ambition in her voice. 

"So what do you suggest?"

"Red in the winter! With a traditional service, but then a western reception where we invite the whole family plus friends." The first half of that was my plan from the get-go woman!

"We can discuss this more later. I need to take a shower." And my wedding fuel has already drained. Not even my determination to scorn Kana can keep me motivated to deal with this for longer than two minutes.

"Oh, okay! I'll start looking what places have the best deals on camellias." She gushes. "Before you retire, Kana is coming on Sunday for tea. She wants to see you!"

"Right." Deadpanned, I reply.


	12. Chapter 12

As I'm pulling my hairbrush through my hair, swearing in pain, I realize that the coat I need to complete my outfit… Is at Hatori's.

I can't go to his house because I still don't know what to say to him about the events of the other day. But I need that jacket, and I don't feel like changing.

“Dang it!” I mutter, slamming my hairbrush down and biting my lips. Could you have not made sure that you had everything you needed before getting dressed!

Wincing in fear, I shimmy the old backdoor of Hatori's house open, hoping he doesn't hear me. My plan, slip in and out.

In theory, going through the front door would have been easier, but he keeps that locked and I didn't bring my key. But the backdoor will do.

Quietly tip-toeing through the house I pause as I near his office, a child-like voice speaking from the other side of the wall.

“Ha'ri and Kana were going to get married, but…” The voice stops for a moment before continuing. “But Akito got angry. So, so angry. Said they weren't allowed to get married, he lashed out and injured Hari's eye. But you know what? Ha’ri never blamed Akito. As for Kana, she blamed herself. She said it was her fault he got hurt. She felt so guilty, she became depressed; like she would never happy again. Finally, Hari decided to erase Kana's memories"

Why is Momoji Soham saying this? It's like the answers I needed fell into my lap. But now I don't know what to do with this knowledge.

Someone clears their throat, breaking my trail of thought. I look up to see the glaring eyes of Hatori Sohma. “Yuihiso.”

“Ha-Hatori.”

“Is that Yui-chan?” Momoji asks coming to greet us.

“Yuihiso!” And Shigure is here too?

“I must be going! I just needed to get something.” I shove past Hatori, catching his fiery gaze trailing me.

Grabbing my jacket I leave the house trying not to think about the words Momoji spoke and the reaction from Hatori. I knew I shouldn't have come.

“Wow! It's so great to get to see you again, Yuihiso! Feels like forever since we've hung out!” She gushes as we tread through the town.

“Sure has been a long time.” I've avoided looking straight at her and her stupid face. She dared to grow her hair out long so now we look even more alike.

“I wanted to come to your mom's funeral but I was just so busy I couldn't make the time.” Instead of focusing on Kana's blabbering, I think about wedding plans. Food, specifically, as that is the only thing about weddings I like.

“Ah! We're here!” Stopping my thoughts of yummy food, I am greeted by a large sign that says “The Jade Dragon, the best place in town for drinks that make you feel like royalty!”

“Kana, why are we getting drinks in the afternoon? It's only 1 PM.” I blatantly say, disinterest tenting my tone.

“Because that's what girlfriends do! Besides the drinks are on me.” She smiles from ear-to-ear. “Now come on! Mayuko may be waiting for us inside.”

Upon entering the place I see a friend of Hanako's walking out of the bathroom. “Oh! Hey Yuihiso! What brings you here?”

“Hello, Shinzu. What about you, what are you doing here?” I turn the subject focus from me to him.

“Hanako and I are here for our annual Saturday drinks. Didn't you know?” No, of course, I didn't know, I don't pay attention to Hanako's social life.

“Hanako's here?” Kana turns to me and Shinzu, stars in her eyes. “I should say hi to him!”

“Y'all should join us! Double the fun am I right?” He beams at the two of us.

“No-”

“That would be lovely! The more the merrier!” Kana I already hated you, you're just giving me a reason to hate you more.

“Hey, Hanako! Look who I met in the lobby!” Shinzu pulls open the sliding door to reveal my fiance smoking.

“Hanako!” Kana continues to beam like a small child.

“Oh, Kana. And Yuihiso.” He, just like myself, is not amused with the current setup as Shinzu tells him we're joining.

“Now Yuihiso, you need to sit next to your fiance. And Kana you can sit next to me.” Unwillingly I plop down next to him and he passes me his cigarette.

“You look like you could use it.” He whispers as Kana and Shinzu loudly talk.

"As a medical professional, I shouldn't be smoking. However, I am in dire need of a lift-up." I take it from him, even though my greater conscious is yelling at me not to.

"So, Yuihiso, Hanako, must be exciting with the two of you getting married soon." Coughing comes from me and choking from Hanako, who had just taken a sip of his sake. "Even though this is an arranged matter, I always thought the two of you were meant for each other."

"I would rather stay single for the rest of my life and die alone than marry Hanako." Icily, I reply.

"Same goes for me." He lets out a loud cough at the end of his sentence.

"Aren't you excited to get married, Yuihiso?" Stupid puppy dog eyes, stupid innocent acting. "Surely at least the planning is exciting."

"It's fine." Just then the sliding opens again as Kana's friend enters.

"Mayu! You're here!" The woman scans the room, almost as if she expects someone else to be here.

"Sorry I'm late, Kana. My mom needed me to run an errand for her before I could come." She cautiously sits down next to Kana.

"Oh, Mayu, this is Yuihiso, my childhood friend, and the guy in the glasses is her fiance, Hanako." Kana points towards the two of us as I let out a puff of smoke. "And this man right here is Shinzu. He's Hanako's friend."

"What do you do for your job, Yuihiso?" Mayuko asks as Kana hands her a glass.

"I'm the assistant to the family doctor." Avoiding his name, I tell them. "There isn't much for someone who didn't complete medical school to do."

"You work with Dr. Hatori?" I can feel Hanako waiting for me to respond to Kana's question. What is there to say? I don't know how delicate her memory suppression is.

"Another Family Doctor." I bluff, hoping her idiocy will fall for the blatant lie.

"Oh, huh."

"What about you, Mayuko? What is your profession?" In the deepest pits of my stomach, I feel sick in the presence of Kana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting on Saturday! I've been so busy the past week and haven't been able to get around to writing. But here's your chapter now! I hope you enjoy it despite the fact that it's going to be shorter.

Silent was the atmosphere as I crept closer to Hatori's house. Everything felt so haunting, and the tall walls of the Estate seemed to close in on me. "You're fine, Yuihiso. All you're doing is going to him and apologizing. Right, that's all you have to do. Just make it bearable enough so you can return to work."

But my words fall flat and don't excite me enough. It wouldn't have been a problem had I not brought Kana up in the first place that day. However, she somehow finds her way into my mind and my relationship with Hatori. Like a ghost. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There times a charm, I tell myself. And at this point, I'll take all the luck I can get. "Who is it?"

"It's Yuihiso. I need to speak to you, Hatori." My words are barely above a whisper. I feel so beaten and tired I don't know how I plan on this going well. 

You can feel the reluctance as Hatori pushes the sliding open. "Come in." 

"I hope I'm not intruding." Gee, what a great choice of words, Yuihiso. You sound like a polite burglar. 

"Was just about to sit down and have dinner. If you want to, you can join. If you haven't already eaten, that is." He offers as we head back to the kitchen.

"I have. But I'll make some coffee for myself." 

"You and your coffee." He rolls his eyes at my caffeine addiction. 

Throughout the meal, I try to speak my mind. But I can never find the right words. None seem to have the proper meaning for what I feel. 

I stand up with my now empty mug in my hands and move to the sink. It's now or never.

"It's not fair. Kana is free to have her happiness. She is allowed to get married, to be free. And you, Hatori?" I didn't plan to sound so cruel, but it fits so well. I won't change my tone now. "Left to deal with a broken heart? You're the one who has to remember the relationship! To deal with the memories! Is that how you want to live? And don't give me that B.S. answer that it's because of the curse."

He taps the table slightly. His mouth forms a tight frown.

"Do you expect to spend the rest of your life like this?"

An answer barely louder than a whisper arises. "Yes."

Yes? That's what you give me a yes?

In my anger, I hurl my cup onto the floor. A satisfying smashing sound comes as a response. But Hatori does not react to my action, not even a flinch. 

"F*** Kana!" 

"Yuihiso!"

"No! Don't Yuihiso, me! I'm not going to avoid saying her name and acting like she's a saint just because I don't want to hurt your feelings. I saw her today, and what I saw was someone oblivious to the world around her, to the feelings of others! She cares about herself and her future, and that's how she got her memories erased. I don't think she once stopped and thought about how you felt! If you were hurting or not!" By the end of my paragraph, my voice has raised to a yell. My chest heaving up and down from exhaustion. "It's not your fault. If anything, you should blame her!" 

"Why would I do that! I love Kana! I care about her. I wouldn't blame her for something that was out of her control. It was my fault!" He's standing now, using his height as an intimidation factor. 

"Why do you defend her actions and blame yourself! It wasn't your fault!" 

"Because I'm not going to spend my whole life blaming others for my problems like you do!" The words ring in my ears, like a clanging bell they repeat over and over again. 

"That may be true. But at least I don't blame myself for everyone else's problems." I sharply jab at his chest. "Goodbye, Hatori Sohma."


	14. Chapter 14

Burying my head in my hands, I express my distress to Ayame. He seemed like the more sympathetic person to go to help for over Shigure. Probably if I had gone to Shigure, he'd accuse me of being in love with Hatori.

"I honestly haven't the slightest clue what I'm supposed to do, Ayame! The last time I tried to set out to apologize to him, I ended up screaming at him!" I whine as Mine hands me a cup of tea. "Thanks, Mine."

"Don't worry about it, hun! Just happy to help!" Ayame's most peculiar assistant, a perky black-haired young woman, Mine, is such an intriguing person, but I don't even know what intrigues me to her! "I'll go get some desserts from the nearby cafe and let the two of you talk!"

"I like her. She's fun." I comment after she leaves.

"Really? You do! That's just wonderful! Mine is like the heart that pumps blood for my poor weary body!" Ayame gushes, dramatically flopping onto the couch next to me. "As for you and Hatori, Yui-chan, you need to be sympathetic towards the poor man! He's gone through a lot." 

"I can't manage to muster sympathy when it means I have to be sympathetic towards her." I groan.

"Well, sadly for you, my dear Yui-chan, as of now Hatori and Kana are still a two-pack if you know what I mean. He cares about her and defends her no matter what. If you can't get over your hatred of Kana, you'll never be able to rekindle your's and Tori-chan's relationship!" He explains, with the most dramatic hand-motions. 

"I wish it wasn't so hard for me to put up with Kana. But nothing in my mind, body, or soul obliges me to care for her or about her. She's like a ghost. No one in their right mind cares for a ghost." 

"Now, between the two of us," he glances around as if someone else was in our presence. "I always viewed Kana as a parasite. She was often clinging to Tori-chan, Mayu, and others. She wasn't very independent. Honestly, I was shocked when I found out she planned on being a doctor."

"Ayame, if you're telling me this to make me feel better, it's not helping. If anything, it makes the kinder side of me want to pity Kana and her weakness." I sigh.

"So... Pity her. If you can understand the pain Kana went through, then you're one step closer to understanding Hatori. However, if you need help, I'd say you go to Gure-nii." His words feel like poison in my heart. I've never been someone to give pity easily, not even to myself. The most I gave to anyone was my mother. 

"I'm sorry, Ayame. But my pity abilities are next to nothing." I stand up from the couch. "Thank you for your advice, but I'm going to speak to Shigure before I do anything like that."

"Well, I wish I could have given you more advice on the situation, my dear. But my strengths are those of the ways of the heart! What one most desires in romance and passion!" It looks like it doesn't take much to get him back to his perky self.

"Thank you, once again, Ayame. And tell Mine that I'm sorry I couldn't stay for tea and dessert. I'll make it up to the two of you, somehow." Ayame gives me a quick kiss on the hand and wishes me well. 

With his kind words and my still heavy heart, I set off for Shigure's.


	15. Chapter 15

In all of my days, nothing has quite bothered me as Shigure Sohma does. His words, which he insists are with good intentions, seem like lies. He's a schemer.

"Well, I was quite surprised to find you at my doorstep, Yuihiso. I thought for sure you were my editor. Oops!" He lightly says as we enter into the living room. "So, what is the meaning of this unexpected visit. Surely, you didn't just want to come and say hi to me." 

While I'll admit that he's handsome in looks, his personality reminds me of a can of worms. "You're right. I need your help with Hatori."

"Had a falling out, did you? I thought as much from the other day. The tension in the air was as thick as honey. And not in a good way." He comments, with that stupid cheery look on his face. I want to lean across the table and smack him, but I shall refrain, for now. 

"Yes, we argued. About Kana." God, I feel like a small child telling him this. I press down on my neck and try to breathe. The last thing I want to do is cry from humiliation. "And then, when I went to apologize about it, we got in another argument. About Kana."

"Wow, exes are the worst. Even once they're gone, they still cause issues." I should have just listened to Ayame and pitied Kana. That would be better than hanging around this fool. 

"Shigure Sohma, if you don't stop acting like a teenager, I am going to set your house on fire and trap you in it." With teeth grit, nails digging into the table, I tell him. 

"What do you want me to do? I wasn't the one who came crawling in for advice." And just like that, the room has turned icy. That sinister look in his eyes has come back. "If you want to make up with Hatori, you should put all your childish issues behind and apologize. Would it hurt you to admit that Kana isn't an awful human? Are you going to die if you lose to her?"

"No! I'm not going to die. I don't want to do it. That's it." 

"Well, if you care so much about Hatori, apologize. Surely you can find a way to do that without mentioning Kana. Or, is there something else you want from me?" A small voice tells me to ask him about the curse, but I feel like if I did, I'd look stupid. 

"If that's all, I'm going to get back to work." He stands up and turns to his bedroom. 

"Wait!" I hold my hands up. "What exactly is the curse, and why does it hold such a strong bondage over Hatori and others?"

He shuts his bedroom door and turns only enough for me to see his dark eyes. "The curse? And why do you care about it." 

"Because it's an issue I should be concerned about, I mean, Momoji did say it kept the Zodiac members from going against their "God." And if the isn't concerning, then I don't know what is." 

"The Zodiac curse is a concerning one, that's correct. For some time, different members of the Sohma family have ended up cursed. They're existence to live in this seemingly, never-ending cycle. A cycle of God and pet. 13 Sohma members are cursed with a zodiac member. And then there's God." He pauses. "Those who are the animals cannot go against God's will. Even if every sense of ours tells us not to, the Zodiac spirit is too strong to fight. That is the curse. We must spend the rest of our lives in an eternal banquet."

Is this what Kureno meant when he said there were things outside of my understanding? Why there has always been such a large divide between those of the Inside Family and those who aren't? Why it's such a miracle that I managed to keep my memories? 

From all that Shigure has told me, the words "dangerous" and "evil" flash at me in bright red letters. This curse is unnatural, wrong even. To be forced to live in bondage to a false god? It's plain diabolical. 

"So that's why Hatori couldn't blame Akito when his and Kana's relationship turned to dust. It wasn't because he didn't want to. It's because he couldn't." That still doesn't justify why Kana blamed herself instead of Akito. It's not like she's cursed. 

"Is Akito, God then?" That's the only logical answer. 

"Yes, he is." Shigure purses his lips before asking me another question. "Why did you want to know about this? It doesn't concern you." 

"It concerns Hatori, and I've become very close to him. I want to be able to help him if I can." I anxiously admit.

"If you can? Are you suggesting finding a way to break the curse?" He read my mind like a magazine. Even though this seems like something way out of my league, I think if it broke, that would be better.


	16. Chapter 16

As I tread back to the House, I still find myself feeling queasy from my I counter with Shigure. His words about the curse, and the way he menacingly looked. “Well, at least you have takeout you can eat when you get back, Yuihiso! So it's not that bad!”

“Yuihiso?”

I spoke too soon.

“Ha-Hatori.” I spin on my heel to face my boss, looking for a bit of hope in those blue irises for his. 

“I'm so glad I found you, I need to apologize to you.” Apologize to me? Why? You're not the one in the wrong here, it was me who threw a cup on the ground, cursed your ex-girlfriend and acted childish.

“There's nothing for you to apologize about to me, Hatori.” I cross my arms and purse my lips. The thought of what Shigure would say if I butchered this for a third time kills me. “I was the brat… The one in the wrong.”

I wanted to blame someone else for why this was happening. Why I was having to face him like this. But there was no one to blame. I can't blame Hatori, and Kana isn't relevant.

“Even though I still hate Kana, I shouldn’t have said what I said. It was very uncalled for. But, I know you care deeply for Kana, still. I was just frustrated about your situation, so in my anger I said those brash things.” I uncross my fingers and instead ball my hands into a fist, reminding myself to keep the blushing to a limit. “Because I care about you Hatori! And I want to see you happy and healthy!”

He blinks at my words, a wave of shock filling his face. Regarding all I told myself, I turn into a bright tomato, unsure if I should be embarrassed or not. 

“Thank you, Yui. It’s been some time since someone cared.” Thank you?! Yui?! 

“I-”

“I meant Yuihiso. I’m sorry, it slipped out of my mind.” He covers his mouth, also trying his hardest not to blush. 

“No it’s fine, it sounds natural coming from you.” Although he sure does try to hide his happiness and excitement, I can detect a glow. “You’re like a puppy! A little awkward and adorable puppy!”

“Puppy? But I’m not Shigure..?” 

Breaking out into giggles, I explain my words to him. “You aren’t actually a puppy, it’s just the way you act reminds me of one. It’s too funny. Besides that, I’m more than happy to care. Everyone needs someone to care about them.”

A snowflake lands right on his nose as I end my sentence, causing me to giggle even more. “Looks like the first snow of the season decided to stick to you.” 

Snow and I have never been friends. I have plenty of unpleasant memories surrounding it and winter. However, standing here with Hatori, I can’t help but feel optimistic. “Yui, what comes after the snow melts?”

"Silly question coming from you. Logically one would say water, but if you tend to be more of a dreamer, you would say something like spring." The question, in all honesty, sounds like something Kana would ask. 

“But what would you say?” What would I say?

“Well, when the snow melts, people tend to think spring comes, but then spring comes and pulls a trick on you, it continues to be cold and rain, making it feel even worse like it was a lie." Realizing that my answer is all over the place, I quickly apologize. "What I meant is, enjoy the snow. Don't rush it to leave and melt." 

“Enjoy the snow…” 

Silence falls over the two of us, so instead I look up at the newly white sky with all of its beauty. “This makes me want to recite that poem by Ryokan.”

“I didn’t know you were into poetry.” Hatori comments.

“I only learned it for a school performance.” Blending with the wind, the snow falls.

“Oh?” Blending with the snow, the wind blows.

"I hate the performance though, neither of my parents came. But, that's very normal for me." By the hearth, I stretch out my legs.

"I guess you don't like your parents, huh?" Idling my time away, confined in this hut. 

"It's a mixed fruits basket when it comes to my parents. My mom was okay for the most part, but my father never wanted children in the first place." 

Counting the days, I find that February too has come and gone, like a dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say Happy Early Birthday to my Mum! Ily her so much and that's why I'm posting it early because I'll be busy tomorrow!

"...Counting the days, I find that February too has come and gone, like a dream." A voice quivers, the small girl tries not to look directly at the crowd. The overwhelming embarrassment that neither of her parents came to her performance drove her into tears. 

Applause breaks the silence in the auditorium. The figures of a few friends and family give a standing performance. "And now, for Class B2 to perform the song folk song, Sakura."

She rushes off stage after the announcer's words, her face flushed in embarrassment. "You were amazing, Yui-chan! I know why Mr. Takaya chose you to represent our class."

"Oh, thank you, Akiko!" Yuihiso turns away from her cousin, knowing what was coming next from her. 

"And don't you feel bad about your parents coming! They're crummy people anyway!" Her words do not encourage the girl. Instead, they do the opposite. 

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Yuihiso slowly pushes the front door open, praying for her father wasn't home. His car wasn't out front, so she hoped that meant he was still gone. But Yuihiso could never be too sure. 

Much to her relief, it was silent as a grave. "Mama?"

Coughing comes from the room in the back, so the girl follows it. "Mama?"

"Oh, Soso-chan! You're back!" The graying woman erupts into coughs as her daughter enters the room. "How was your performance?"

"Fine. Just fine." Yuihiso creeps closer to her mother, sitting down on her regular stool. "I got a lot of applause." 

"Hopefully not too much. I'd hate for you to become ego-filled." Although Mukyo Sohma was only in her late thirties, her face was withered, and her hair was almost gray.

"No, Mama. Not too much." Yuihiso pulled the drawer of the bedside table open and picked up her sketchbook. "What do you want me to draw today?"

"Irises. Lovely, purple irises." 

The girl frowned, knowing that most of the sketchbook was filled with the flower. Almost as if her mother hoped their meaning would bring her good luck. 

"I draw irises all the time!" She finally whines. "Why not something else! You have a whole Hanakotoba book to choose from!"

"Behave yourself, Soso-chan! Draw the flower." It was rare for the woman to snap at her daughter. She tended to cosset her to make up for the lack of love provided by Yuihiso's father.

"Yes, Mama." 

The sun had already set below the mountains when her father stormed into the house. His face flushed from, undoubtedly, drinking. "Congratulations, Yuihiso."

"On... on what?" When it came to her father, the girl had no confidence in herself. There was no way he was congratulating her on her performance.

But the words that came out of his mouth seemed just as impossible. "On your engagement."

Yuihiso knew it was coming, that one of these days, her father would finally convince a Sohma member to take his only child off of his hands. It was only a matter of time. Still, she couldn't help but think that he would give up. "Santo Sohma and his wife have decided that you will marry their son, Hanako."

Not even her nice, white stockings could keep her warm during that cold February night, which she trekked over to her future In-Laws home. 

"Oh, Yuihiso! Welcome! I was wondering when you'd arrive." Tsuku Sohma greets the girl with a glow that only intimidated her more.

Mess this up, and Father kills you. Even though the man used harsh words towards her, he'd yet to lay a hand on her. But that didn't stop Yuihiso from being anxious over the situation.

"Thank you for hav...having me over." For being the best speaker in her class, she often found herself stuttering or quivering. Fear was the most liable question as to why, but Yuihiso didn't want to tell anyone that. 

"Come in! You must be so cold! They say it's supposed to snow tonight. I'll have our driver take you home, so you don't have to walk." Yuihiso tried to smile at the woman's kindness, but she couldn't fake one if she tried.

"The dining room is just this way." 

As they reach the room, the first thing Yuihiso spots is a centerpiece with yellow and white poppies. Her stomach makes unpleasant summersaults just knowing what their purpose is. 

"Do you have an interest in flowers, Yuihiso?" The older woman asks, noticing the fixed gaze.

"My mother taught me a lot about them, yes. I regularly go through my Hanakotoba book." 

"I don't know why you're making me do this, Mom!" Yuihiso had met Hanako only a few times in the past. But since the boy was four years older than her, it was rare. 

"Hanako, this is Yuihiso. You're future wife." Tsuku places her cold and boney hands on Yuihiso's shoulders, reminding the younger girl of a skeleton. 

"So? I have a lot of homework I cannot ignore, and I'll have the rest of my life to get to know her." His attitude bothered Yuihiso. He struck her as arrogant and rude, two traits she was familiar with because of her father. "Besides, you always tell me to get a good education so that I can provide for a family." 

"Oh! Look at you being such good husband material. If you insist, Hanako, you can go to work on homework. I'll spend the evening getting to know Yuihiso."

Twerp. Yuihiso was not happy about this arrangement. While she didn't care to get to know her future husband, spending the evening with Tsuku was the last thing she wanted to do. 

After making sure her father was in his bedroom for the night, Yuihiso silently made her way to the backyard. The newly laid snow glistened so prettily that she wasn't going to waste it. Plus, she needed all the fresh air in the world she could get. 

She flung herself into the snow, not caring that the cold was chilling her whole body. Yuihiso wondered what she had done to deserve a life like this, one that seemed so dull and bland. 

"But what if-" Did she dare to go against her beloved mother's wishes, against her father's heinous threats? "What if I broke free?"


	18. Chapter 18

“God, my feet are so sore!” I complain, applying pressure to the bottoms of my feet.

“You were the one who chose to wear heels.” Hanako remarks, peeling his navy suit jacket off. I roll my eyes as he understands so little about women.

“If I hadn’t worn heels, one you’re mother would have been taller than me, and two, if she showed up in heels and I didn’t it would look like I'd submitted to her.” I quip.

“Oh gosh, didn’t realize there was a science behind wearing heels.” His snide remarks tick me off to say the least. He’s such a weird person, sometimes I think he’s actually kind and understanding. But most times, like now, I realize how big of a jerk he actually is.

“Twerp.” His light chuckle bothers me even more, it reminds me of Hatori’s. And I hate that.

“If I remember you used to call me that when we were teenagers. You always liked to bark at me and call me names, yet you never seemed to actually hurt me.”

“You’re speaking nonsense. I’m going to bed.” I knew well enough not to insult him, I wasn’t dumb. Him bringing this up is just frustrating me even more, I just want to be left alone.

“Don’t forget Valentine’s is tomorrow. And it would be wonderful if you got me something.” He says it like it’s a request, he wouldn’t have brought it up if he was just asking. He’s making a demand.

“I’ll keep that in mind when I go out tomorrow.” 

“I’m so happy you agreed to coming out with me today, Yuihiso! I’m used to buying supplies on my own, but it’s much more fun to be with someone.” Mine once again thanks me as we walk through the mall. Our hands burdened with bags full of fabrics, ribbons, and more.

“Well, I’m just glad to finally have something to do on a Saturday!” Maybe this isn’t the most glamorous thing to do, and maybe I’d rather do something like go to a museum or art gallery. But I enjoy getting to know Mine.

“Have you gotten something for Hatori? It is Valentine’s Day after all.” 

“I hadn’t even thought about getting him something. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get him something. Plus, I need to get chocolates for Hanako.” I still haven’t stopped thinking about whether to get Hanako Giri Choco or if he’d murder me if he got it. Although that does sound like an easy way to get out of the wedding.

“Let’s stop here! I’m sure you’ll be able to find something for both of the men.” Mine points out a Hallmark-like store as we walk by.

“Sounds good.”

I look through the store not really getting any inspiration for Hatori’s gift. I’m trying not to overthink the situation, the last thing I need is for him to take it as a romantic gesture.

“Hey, Yuihiso! What about this!” Springing out of nowhere, Mine stuffs a teddy bear into my hands. “Look it has a stethoscope and that light thing you guys wear on your heads. Isn’t it just the cutest?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cute. But you just have to remember Mine, he’s my boss.” It really is cute, and it’s grumpy face reminds me of him so much.

She takes her glasses off and rubs them. “Yuihiso, you don’t need to lie to me. I know there’s something going on.”

“What? Nothing is going on!” It’s not a complete lie, nothing really is going on. However, since that day in the snow, something is beginning to stir. And I’m too scared to see what it turns into.

“If you say so. But you have to give him that bear. If you don’t, I’ll make you walk home.” She’s threatening me about this!

“Mine! I thought you were better than that!” I exclaim, storming over to the checkout.

“I am… but you just need a little push!”

“No. No pushes. None of that. I’m still engaged to Hanako, and there are other things that would make any relationship with Hatori awkward.” Yeah, like your promise to Akito, and Kana.

“Whatever you say… but I ship it.” She beams.

“Well if anything ever happens between me and Hatori, which it won’t, but if it does, you’ll be the first to know.”


End file.
